


Mutually Beneficial

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019 [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester, Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Demon Dean Winchester, Light Dom/sub, Light Sub Dean, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Demon Dean Winchester, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sub Dean Winchester, Top Crowley, Top Crowley (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for Supernatural Kink BingoKink: Dean Winchester x Crowley





	Mutually Beneficial

Dean sauntered into the bar, hiding his frustrations. Crowley had dragged him away from a night of watching porn to give some information on some bullshit that Dean probably wouldn’t care about, but he needed to keep Crowley on their good side, to utilise the King of Hell’s abilities. Dean had suggested that Sam went instead, that Sam was the brains while Dean was the brawn, but Crowley said Dean needed to be there… _alone_. So here he was. Moving to sit at the bar, the black suited figure gestured for the bartender to bring another drink, as well as whatever it was that Dean wanted.   
“Crowley” Dean grunted, watching as the young woman brought over two drinks. Crowley smiled to her and handed some money, before turning to Dean.  
“Hey Deano” He smiled, moving to rest his hand on the hunter’s thigh.   
“What do you want?” Dean asked, trying to hide his smirk as Crowley attempted to drink, though Crowley was struggling as the mini umbrella nearly stabbed into the man’s chin repeatedly.  
“I think we should go to a booth first” Crowley smirked. Dean reluctantly agreed and followed Crowley into a booth. Expecting the other man to sit opposite him, Dean was surprised when Crowley moved to sit beside him. More so when Crowley rested his hand on Dean’s thigh again, his hand sliding higher up Dean’s thigh.   
“What’s going on?” Dean asked, trying to find out what the information was.   
“I suggest an arrangement between us” Crowley smirked.  
“Oh do you now? And what might that be?” Dean asked, raising his eyebrow slightly.   
“I think you know” Crowley responded, moving his hand higher up Dean’s thigh until it was almost over the crotch of the worn jeans. Dean shifted slightly as images of his time as a demon flashed in his mind. Images of the various orgies where Dean was a toy for demons flashed in his mind, they were the best orgasms of his life.  
“That sounds…interesting” He murmured, around the beer bottle.   
“Mutually beneficial, and we both know you’re a bottom” Crowley smirked. A few moments passed in silence.   
“Okay. I’m not a bottom, but sure” Dean murmured, drinking some more of his beer. Crowley grinned and palmed at the crotch of Dean’s jeans.   
“Can you at least wait until we’re at a motel” Dean sighed, while drinking the remainder of his drink. Crowley smirked and snapped his fingers. Everything around them stopped.  
“Is that better, your highness?” He asked, while unzipping Dean’s jeans. Dean grunted a response, biting his lip as Crowley slid his hand into Dean’s boxer shorts. Dean shifted and reached over, palming at Crowley’s pressed slacks until he could find the button and zipper. Dean moaned when he felt Crowley stroking him, after pulling him out of his boxer shorts.   
“Fuck” He moaned, head falling back against the wooden booth. It’d been so long since anyone other than himself had touched him in this way. Crowley knew the easiest way to tease Dean, to bring his orgasm sooner, twisting at the head and tightening his grip in just the right way. Dean groaned and came over Crowley’s fist, though it was quickly cleaned up with a snap of Crowley’s fingers.

The surroundings changed and Dean realised he was in a motel. He turned to Crowley, who pulled Dean’s hips close and kissed him deeply.   
“I’m gonna bend you over the bed and show you a good time” Crowley grinned. Dean groaned and nodded, shivering when he realised that at some point, Crowley had gotten them both naked.  
“Good boy” Crowley murmured, while teasing Dean’s nipples slightly.   
“Fuck” Dean murmured, bending over the bed without being asked. Crowley grinned.   
“Good boy” He murmured, rubbing over the cleft of Dean’s ass.   
“Ready?” Crowley asked, while dropping to his knees and spreading Dean’s legs. Before Dean could get his response out, Crowley’s tongue was dragging over the furled muscle.   
“Fuck” Dean cursed, pushing back against Crowley’s tongue. Crowley smirked.   
“Would ya look at that? Dean Winchester, Mr _I’m not a bottom”_ Crowley smirked. Snapping his fingers, Dean’s hole was prepped for him. Dean groaned when he felt Crowley pressing against his rim. Dean bit the duvet as Crowley filled him, the extra few inches that Crowley sold his soul for were definitely worth it. Dean was moaning, wantonly, as Crowley’s hips stilled, once Dean was filled.   
“You better fucking move” Dean growled, though the whimper at the end didn’t go unnoticed.   
“Didn’t think you were a bottom” Crowley smirked, brushing his fingers through Dean’s hair slightly. Dean growled.   
“You realise I wi-ohhh” Dean spoke, the snark filled in his voice until he was cut off by Crowley pulling out and pounding back into him. Crowley smirked.  
“What was that?” Crowley chuckled. Dean groaned and rolled his hips back, whimpering slightly.   
“You’re such a good bottom” Crowley groaned.   
“I missed being…here” Crowley groaned, making his point further by rolling his hips, pressing against Dean’s prostate. Dean whimpered and moaned, dropping his head to the pillow. Crowley smirked and quickly built up a rhythm, the sound of his hips hitting Dean filled the room, barely drowned out by Dean’s moans. Crowley smirked and knotted his fingers through Dean’s hair, using the leverage to guide Dean’s hips.   
“Fuck I’m close” Dean grunted. Crowley smirked, stilling his hips slightly, knowing he was pressed right against Dean’s prostate.   
“Fuck Crowley please” Dean begged. Crowley smirked and reached up to tease Dean’s nipples. Dean whimpered and rolled his hips back, grinding against Crowley until Dean came with a moan. Crowley smirked and gripped Dean’s hips, ponding into him until Crowley came with a groan.

A while passed before Crowley moved to redress, watching as Dean did the same. The slight limp that Dean had would be a good reminder to him of their mutually beneficial agreement. Sam noticed this limp when Dean walked back into the motel room, but he chose not to comment on it, instead bringing his attention back to the research he’d being doing since Dean had left the mote, several hours ago.


End file.
